Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing a peripheral area of a display panel to expand the display area or making the peripheral area seem smaller to make the display area seem larger.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the flat panel displays (FPDs) which are currently most widely used. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying different potentials to a pixel electrode and a common electrode of a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal layer is formed between an upper panel and a lower panel to form an electric field so as to change an orientation of liquid crystal molecules and to control light transmittance depending thereon.
In the liquid crystal display panel, an area may be divided into a display area in which a real image is displayed and a peripheral area thereof. In the peripheral area of the liquid crystal display panel, the upper panel and the lower panel are bonded to each other by a sealing member enclosing the display area and a liquid crystal is injected into the sealing member. A solution including an alignment layer forming material (hereinafter, referred to as an aligning agent) is applied to the upper panel and the lower panel to form an alignment layer for orienting the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in a desired direction prior to bonding between the upper panel and the lower panel by the sealing member. The alignment layer is formed in the peripheral area as well as the display area due to spreadability of the aligning agent.
That is, the aligning agent and the liquid crystal are formed even in the peripheral area inside the sealing member, and the peripheral area is represented by a black color, being covered with a light blocking member and not displaying an image at all.
By doing so, the peripheral area is more extended and a size of a bezel is more expanded, so that decoration and the like of the liquid crystal display may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.